


1920 - See You In A Couple Hundred Years

by stellations



Series: Longevity of the Stars [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV), Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Because of Reasons, Could Be Canon, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellations/pseuds/stellations





	1920 - See You In A Couple Hundred Years

The ruins were down here somewhere; she _knew_ they were. She'd had enough time to burrow into the Praxian map that she at least had some semblance of an idea of what could be useful to her Sanctuary. It was a long-term project and she needed a place to begin, as well as equipment to use, pieces of Praxian technology that could be beneficial to her goals. This ruin was located directly below what would become Old and New City, according to the map. It was the perfect place.

If only she could _find_ it.

Eventually, she wound up climbing out of the sewers of a neighboring city, grumpy and annoyed at her lack of success. She never expected to find a hand reaching in to grasp her arm and help her up. As she lifted her head to see who had so unhelpfully spotted her, she couldn't help the way her eyes widened in surprise.

_Dear god_.

Somehow, with all the space in the world, Guinan had found her, the very last person Helen wanted to see.

She averted her gaze as soon as she could, but the damage had already been done. All she wanted was to find the ruins and get out without being noticed or risking the timeline. Apparently, that was far too much to ask for.

"Normally, I don't make a habit of pulling people out of sewers," Guinan commented in that easy way she had of pointing out the obvious, "but I think I'll make an exception for an old friend."

Helen did her best to act casual, though she knew Guinan was just as annoyingly perceptive as James could be. Helen would have a difficult time fooling her. "I don't believe we've met," she responded, holding out a hand. "Doctor Helen Bancroft."

It was almost funny how naturally that name rolled off her tongue by now. 

Guinan took the hand and gave it a small shake, still giving Helen a scrutinizing gaze. "We have. You're Helen Magnus."

Helen froze for a fraction of a second, but it was enough of a reaction, she knew. "I'm not. My name is Helen Bancroft."

For a moment, Guinan simply studied her and the longer they stood there, the more Helen knew she had to leave. 

"My people have a special ability. I know you're familiar with those because of your work. We can sense when people are out of sync with space and time. You're out out of sync, Helen. You feel 'wrong' to me, which leads me to believe that you came from Earth's future."

Helen's own gaze narrowed at Guinan's choice of words. "I've seen some strange things in my life, but never an alien."

"Until you met me," Guinan corrected. "Although, to my people, _you_ are the alien."

Deciding that her attempt to hide had failed miserably, she managed a small smile. "Fair enough."

"What were you looking so hard for?"

"A ruin, believe it or not," Helen answered, shaking her head as she finally sat down and curled her legs up under her. "I'm in the middle of building something for the Sanctuary, but I can't find what I need."

"Well, I'm not exactly building anything, but I can't find what I need, either."

"What are you looking for?"

"My trip home."

"And your home is...?" Helen glanced upwards, her eyes turning to the heavens, where she imagined the stars lurking behind the clear blue sky.

"Way out there," Guinan confirmed, following Helen's gaze. "How long do you think you have?"

"To live?" Helen queried with a huff of a laugh. A shake of her head and a small but amused smile followed. "Forever."

"Then I'll see you in a couple hundred years."

Despite the even and light tone of Guinan's typical voice, Helen could hear the note of appreciation in her tone, the note that said she was looking forward to it.

"Count on it," Helen agreed, feeling the exact same way.

However long it took, she was determined that she would meet Guinan in their proper times. When both were synced in time and space. With a soft laugh, she pushed herself back to her feet, bid her friend safe travels, and continued her search. Five minutes later, she found the ruin. Of course.

"All it takes is a change in perspective," she muttered with amusement as she headed inside, adjusting her Source Blood shield just in case. With luck, this venture would be fruitful, but at least she already found an old friend to make things interesting.


End file.
